vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chara
Summary Chara is the default name of the first human to fall into the Underground. They are Asgore's and Toriel's adoptive child as well as Asriel's foster sibling. Although mourned by the Underground's residents after their death, their adoration for the fallen child belies a much more sinister persona that few are privy to and is only revealed in segments on the Pacifist Route before being showcased in full on the Genocide Route. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Chara, The Fallen Child (Name in-game varies depending on what the player chooses to name them) Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown, Inapplicable Age: Pre-teen at the time of death Classification: '''Human child, Adopted child of Asgore and Toriel, Asriel's adopted sibling, Abstract force of evil, Manifestation of the player's willingness to kill just to increase their stats '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 4, 6, 7, and 8. Reliant on the player's desire to increase their statistics), Soul Manipulation, Determination, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality (type 1, unaffected by time being rewinded by Frisk), Resurrection (Should be able to rewind time upon death like Frisk), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Destroyed reality/the game itself, which contained countless timelines. While the exact number is unknown, the sheer number of resets performed by characters such as Flowey or Frisk would easily put the number in the Multiversal range. Also recreated the multiverse after the player gives up their soul) Speed: Supersonic while possessing Frisk (Capable of aimdodging lasers fired from Sans' Gasterblasters. Far superior to a high determination Frisk in the neutral and pacifist routes). Unknown after reaching their "absolute" Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal (Destroyed the game in one blow) Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Completely unaffected by their destruction of the game, Exists as an abstract concept that will be brought back as long as someone with enough Determination exists), likely much higher (Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes them extremely difficult to destroy even in physical form. In their true form, Chara exists as an abstract concept capable of manifesting no matter what as long as someone experiences the drive, will, and feelings they embody, thus making them nearly impossible to actually destroy or get rid of) Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range in regular combat while possessing Frisk. At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal in their true form Intelligence: Presumably incredibly high Standard Equipment: Real Knife, The Locket Weaknesses: Chara needed someone with strong enough determination and capacity for violence to manifest and needed to possess a host to interact with the universe before they had reached a sufficiently great level of power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Chara tarot.jpg|Chara's tarot card art CharaJumpscare.gif|"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Kids Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Knife Users Category:Murderers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Resurrection Users